The Fated Few
by Awayward
Summary: Merlin discovers that he may not be alone in his destiny as Emrys. Can he teach her to control her magic before both their kingdoms fall? No slash, some whumpage.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I've been toying around with various fanfics for a while, but only recently decided to try and publish. This first chapter is very short; I'm just testing the waters, so let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my imagination.**

* * *

"Destiny," muttered Merlin as he lugged an over-flowing laundry basket from Arthurs room, "I never knew that my great destiny was to cater to an enormous child!"

That morning had found Arthur in a foul mood, with him chucking a pillow at Merlin when the servant opened the curtains. He had then proceeded to dump his breakfast on the floor ("It's not cooked properly, _Mer_lin!") and then tearing his night-trousers when they became tangled around his ankles ("Don't you know how to mend a tear, _Mer_lin?") Now Merlin was all but fleeing the room, having been told that Arthur had better not see his "dolt-ish" face until his laundry was done and the effigies in the entrance hall were scrubbed. In anticipation of the Royals of Kenith's annual visit, the castle was being re-decorated and scrubbed till even the dungeons gleamed. Merlin had been tasked grooming all the horses the previous day, and he still had fur in his hair.

Hurrying with the wash (and probably neglecting a few food stains), Merlin collected a bucket and rag and headed for the obnoxious statues in the entrance hall.

**Merlin**

"Milady, I have already tended the horses. There is nothing wrong with your steed,"

"Insolent girl! It had a limp! It nearly threw me off! Do you want to see me and my unborn child thrown to the earth? Now fix it!"

"Yes, Milady," Akasha have a stiff curtsy and flounced away with no intention of checking that horse again. What her royal highness failed to understand was that when one rode a horse, there would be bumps and the ride would not be perfectly smooth. She had expected a certain amount of nagging during this trip to Camelot, but this was just absurd. Or maybe it was her trepidation at entering a kingdom that so vehemently opposed magic that made her hypersensitive to her queen's high-maintenance tendencies. Whatever the case, she would be glad when this trip was over and they were back in their own palace with only the usual threats to deal with.

"Her royal highness giving you grief, Akasha?" Leroy, a stable boy, set down the stirrup he was fixing and sat beside her on a rotting log.

"When is she not?" Akasha said, and immediately regretted it, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't say such things. She is good to have given me a job and pay." She looked around nervously, but they were far enough from camp that no one else could have heard her.

"Akasha, it's me, you don't have to do that proper stuff." Leroy said with a crooked smile. He knew that adjusting to life in the palace had been difficult for her, but he had no clue why. But he was a good friend, and sometimes Akasha forgot she could have such things.

"I know, I know. Have you looked at her horse? Is there actually a limp?"

"Of course not," he snorted, "she's just fine, rides like a dream. Now stop worrying about her highness, she's all bark and no bite." Leroy went back to his work with a smile, and Akasha wished she could be completely open with him.

"Destiny," she muttered, going to fix something important, like lunch.

* * *

**Like I said, obnoxiously short. Really more of a teaser than anything else. The next chapters will be longer, with the real conflict starting in chapters 4 or 5. Reviews please! Even if it's just to say this is terrible! (but, you know, in a nice way)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Obviously, making crazy amounts of edits because apparently I'm unable to find errors in these things until after I've posted them.**

**Still pretty short, but these first two are more introductory than anything else. If you feel like anyone is out of character, let me know! I'm writing more banter than touchy-feely friendship right now, because I can.**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my imagination.**

* * *

"MERLIN!"

Servants throughout the castle winced as Arthurs shout echoed through the halls. Most were used to the constant yelling and throwing of things between the king and his servant, but everyone was put on edge whenever it traveled beyond the kings personal rooms.

"Where is that useless excuse for a servant!" Arthur demanded, storming into the kitchens.

"Sire, he ain't been in here today. Notice the lack of food on the floor?" Cook braved responding, actually shoving past the king of Camelot with a large pot of stew.

"Well, he has to be somewhere," Arthur threw his hands in the air with exasperation.

"I'd find the nearest disaster, he's probably right in the middle of it," Cook plopped the stew down and brandished a wooden spoon at him, "now if you don't mind, I'd like to finish fixing lunch for the entire bleedin' castle!"

"Yes. Thank you so much," Arthur said sardonically, exiting the kitchens. He couldn't help but think that the amount of sass from his serving staff had something to do with Merlin. Just another thing to yell at him about when he found his missing servant.

Merlin was, for once, not in the middle of anything disastrous, dangerous, or otherwise harmful to himself or others, He was actually doing something Arthur had ordered (albeit yesterday) to be done. There were visitors coming to the castle, and the dusting and cleaning of every nook and cranny was number one on Merlin's to-do list. He was giving a statue of a very cross looking knight a good scrubbing when something collided with the back of his head, causing him to drop his rag and knock over a bucket of soapy water.

"Ow!" he yelled, scooping up his rag and making to throw it at his attacker. He turned to see Arthur with crossed arms and a scowl, raising an eyebrow at the would-be projectile. Merlin froze.

"Sire,"

"Merlin," Arthur crossly, "What exactly are you planning to do with that rag?"

"Oh!" Merlin dropped his arm, which had been about to chuck a filthy rag at his master, and laughed awkwardly, "Sorry Arthur, I should have known it would be you throwing things at me."

"I wouldn't have to throw things, Merlin, if only you had a half-functioning brain. Where have you been all day?"

"Doing what you told me to!" Merlin said, confused.

"That was meant to be done yesterday, you clotpole!"

"My word,"

And so the two continued to squabble until the Royals of Kenith rode into the courtyard.

**Merlin**

Akasha rode exactly five paces behind her mistress, as instructed. Apparently the Queen's horse didn't like to be crowded by the "peasant-ish" servant's steeds.

"Eyes down!" Her mistress hissed, turning in the saddle to give her handmaiden a glare. Ah, yes, Akasha thought. I must look like a perfectly cowed imbecile when meeting anyone. What a lovely first impression. Lowering her head, she followed the hooves of her lady's horse until they came to a halt in front of the castle. Curious, she risked glancing up to observe the King of Camelot and his entourage. King Arthur stood looking every bit the king in his flowing cape and heavy crown. He wore a look of cautious welcome as he opened his arms to his guests.

"Welcome to Camelot, my esteemed guests," he said, commandeering the entire courtyards attention, "Please consider this castle your home for as long as you stay. Our amenities are yours. Our staff, for the most part," he added almost inaudibly, and Akasha noticed a scrawny man shift self-consciously, "has cleaned and prepared any room you might occupy. We also have guides available should you wish to visit the lower towns,"

At this, the man standing behind Arthur snorted, and this time Akasha gave him a proper look. As soon as she did, their eyes locked and a chill shot down her spine. There was something- strange... about this man in the neckerchief, and she could tell he felt the same of her in the way he frowned and took an involuntary step back. Odd.

"Thank you for your hospitality, your highness," The queen intoned, sounding bored, "I am pleased to see your fathers standard treatment of guests has not fallen under your rule,"

Arthur frowned at that, but said nothing except to dismiss the crowd of people.

"Help me dismount!" the queen demanded of her servant, pulling Akasha's thoughts away from the strange man.

"Yes, milady," she sighed, herself dismounting and going to aid her pregnant mistress.

* * *

**Heeeeeeere we go! things should get going pretty quickly from here on out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Couple of things:**

**First, I intentionally didn't give the queen of Kenith a name because she seems like the kind of person who would demand to be referred to by only her titles. (Also, my creative juices don't like her so they won't give me a good name! :P)**

**Second, the story should start picking up much quicker now, as you'll see at the end of this chapter. There's going to be less talk and more action, probably starting mid- chapter 4.**

**Stay tuned! :)**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my imagination.**

* * *

Merlin followed Arthur into the castle, barely aware of his surroundings. That girl had been sending off waves of power, seemingly unaware of it. She obviously had magic, and a lot of it, but what was she doing with the royal family of Kenith? And why follow them to Camelot where magic was so strongly persecuted? He could think of nothing good.

"-nderstand me?" Merlin glanced at Arthur in confusion.

Apparently he was being spoken to.

"I swear, one day I will sack you," Arthur muttered, "I was saying that you need to make sure all visiting serving staff is well acquainted with the castle. I think there's only a few stable hands and the queen's personal handmaiden, the rest of the staff was left home,"

"Would you like me to do that now, sire, or would you rather I be available to give tours of the lower town?" Merlin said sarcastically, and got cuffed in the ear as a result.

"It's always nice to give them the option, even if they never take it. I expect you to have informed the visiting staff by the end of the day,"

As it happened, it was only 10 minutes later that Merlin ran into the queen's servant. Fruit went flying.

"Oh! Sorry, sorry!" Merlin yelped, bending to scoop up the fallen fruit only to find it all still on the platter.

"What-?"

"I have practice running in to things," A girl with long waves replied uncomfortably. The girl from the courtyard.

"Ah. As do I I'm afraid, but I usually make more of a mess," Merlin frowned. Did this girl seriously magic a whole plate of fruit in the middle of the hallway?

"Well... I'm Akasha. Her highnesses handmaiden," The abrupt introduction did not escape Merlin's notice.

"I'm Merlin. I work for King Arthur. I'm supposed to give you a tour, if you're not busy...?"

"Oh! That would be wonderful! Could we start with where my mistresses chambers are? I'm completely lost!"

Merlin grinned at her hopeless expression, despite his misgivings, "Sure. You're actually going to exact wrong way,"

They turned and started in the correct direction, Merlin contemplated what to do with her. She seemed innocent enough, but then, so did Nimueh when she was disguised as Cara.

"So, Akasha, how did you come to work in Kenith's castle?" He ventured, trying to figure out what her motives were.

"Oh, it's a long story, I wouldn't want to bore you with it. Now, working for Arthur, that must be exciting!"

Merlins stomach flipped uneasily, and it took him several confused moments to realize that it was not his own discomfort he was feeling, but Akashas. What was this girl trying to pull?

"Much of the same, I think. But this is a large kingdom, with a large castle. It is much more admirable to secure a position in the royal household in a kingdom as small as Kenith,"

"Why the interrogation?" Akasha snapped, stopping suddenly and glaring at Merlin, fruit platter propped on her cocked hip.

Merlin's eyeborws rose, "Why the secrecy?" She was definitely hiding something, there was no doubt now.

"You know, I think I'll be able to find my queen's chambers on my own now. Thank you for your help," With that, Akasha flounced away, leaving Merlin to ponder her behavior.

**Merlin**

Akashas thoughts were in a jumble. This Merlin boy had certainly made her antsy, what with all his questions. Usually, Akasha tried to present herself as stand-offish and reserved, which usually deterred people from trying to start up a conversation with her. For some reason, Merlin had remained completely oblivious to her attempts to put him off. Why? Had he guessed her secret? She had used her gift to keep the fruit from falling, but that was tiny! He couldn't possibly have noticed. More likely he was a socially inept idiot who was incapable of picking up on her antisocial signals.

Arriving at the Queen of Keniths chambers, she knocked quickly and entered.

"Get out! Don't you know how to knock?!" The queen was doubled over her round stomach, grimacing in pain.

"Milady, what is it?" Akasha went over in alarm, kneeling in front of the soon-to-be mother.

"Nothing. The little creature is restless, that's all," She said through gritted teeth, her face turning red.

"If I may, I would like to be sure that's all it is. I have some training in this matter,"

The queen started to speak, but a wave of main rendered her mute and she merely nodded.

Of course, Akasha had no training whatsoever and was frankly repulsed by this whole pregnancy business, but she had researched some spells to ensure the heirs safe birth. Closing her eyes, she placed her hands on her ladies swollen belly. If it had just been a case of saving the queen pain, she would have let her suffer through it, but that child in her belly was more important than Akashas distaste for her majesty. It was her destiny.

"What are you doing?" The queen gasped, shattering the sorceresses concentration.

"Feeling for movement, milady, now if you could remain quiet-"

What Akasha was actually doing was sensing the position of the child through her magic. The baby was restless all right, but only because it's life cord was tangled about it's neck. Working quickly, Akasha mouthed several short spells that unwrapped the cord and settled the unborn royal into a more amiable position.

"What are you doing?" The queen demanded again, but this time without the husk of pain in her voice.

"I have pushed the baby into a more comfortable position for you both. All should be well now,"

"Well, if that's settled, then you may go and do the wash. Away with you," With that, the queen rose and went to her desk, becoming immersed in a scroll.

Akashas jaw dropped, and she stood there in shock for a moment before snapping it shut and leaving the room with a small curtsy.

**Merlin**

"Don't know why I'm surprised," Akasha griped, imagining the shirt she was wringing out was her mistresses neck.

"It's not the first time I've saved her worthless hide, and it certainly won't be the last. And it's not even for that stupid cow! But do I get thanked? Do I get a, "Thank you for saving me from excruciating pain and saving the future heir of Kenith?" Oh no! I get to do - bloody - LAUNDRY!" With that, a shelf exploded, sending fragrant herbs and lumps of soap flying across the room. Cringing, Akasha began cleaning up the mess, only to yelp when she turned to see Merlin watching her from the doorway.

"Need some help?" He offered, when Akasha only stood there is silent horror. Merlin knelt and began to brush up bits of herbs. Following suit, Akasha joined him, heart pounding. What had he seen?

"That used to happen to me all the time," He said with a small smile as he straightened up, answering her unspoken question.

"What, knocking over shelves? It seems you are as clumsy as I am!" Akasha let out a slightly hysterical giggle.

"No, the random magical explosions. My mother says I used to destroy the house with one of my temper-tantrums," He was very nonchalant, putting his herbs and soap bits on an unbroken shelf. Akasha's heart was now in her throat, and she was dangerously close to just clocking the boy and making a run for it. But no, she couldn't. He destiny trapped her.

"Magic? Oh no, I knocked -"

"Akasha, please," Merlin cut her off, grabbing her hand as she turned to bolt, "I'm not going to hurt you,"

Akasha struggled against him. She was going to die, she knew it. Magic may be illegal in Kenith, but here in Camelot it was an act of treason. Merlin would tell Arthur, and Arthur would have her executed.

"Stop it! I won't harm you, you're safe!" Merlin grabbed her by the shoulders and pinned her to the wall.

"Oh, I'm safe? I'm safe am I? What did you hear? What did you see? You heard me cursing my queen and destroying the washroom with only a thought!" Akasha screeched, hysteria finally breaking through, "I have done nothing but protect that woman, and now I'm dead because you couldn't leave me well enough alone!" Tears ran freely down her face, but she refused to give in to the sobs pushing at her throat. She would give him no such satisfaction.

"Would you listen to me! I'm not - Oh, fine - _dracona glift_!"

Akasha froze as tiny sparks appeared in the air between them, forming an image of a dragon in flight. She watched as the dragon faded from sight, and the gold in the serving boys eyes disappeared.

"You... you too?" Akasha gasped eyes wide.

"That's what I was trying to tell you," Akasha saw him barely repress an eyeroll, and cringed inwardly, "Can we talk without you thrashing at me?"

* * *

**So, now we know a little more about Akasha! The majority of her back-story will be in the next chapter, alone with some actual action that will keep you from yawning your way through the story.**

**Reviews are welcome! Good, bad, or ugly! (well, ugly in a nice, civilized way)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, I'm a big fat liar. I swear I tried to start the action in this chapter, but it was obnoxiously long so I had to cut it into two parts. Buuut I'm posting 4 and 5 at the same time, so maybe that will make up for my inability to cut anything from the story. Hope you like it anyways!**

**Disclaimer: blah blah blagady blah I don't own Merlin**

* * *

They spoke well into the night, after both had finished their duties. Merlin, having decided to give Akasha the benefit of the doubt, started the conversation, telling her of his life growing up, and of the prophecy of his and Arthur's destinies.

"Wait, what? What prophecy?" Akasha interrupted, looking confused.

"I'm... destined to protect Arthur and aid him in the building of Albion. I've been told that we're two sides of the same coin," Merlin shrugged, dismissive. He didn't like speaking about it because there was no way to present that prophecy without making him sound completely full of himself. Honestly, could prophecies be more pompous?

"You're joking. That's impossible!" The girls eyes narrowed in suspicion and she straightened from her previously slouched position.

"Sorry? How's that, then?" Merlin pulled at one of his large ears, uncomfortable. As much as he disliked being regarded so highly by so many magical beings, he also wasn't to fond of it when people underestimated him, "I'm perfectly capable of -"

"No, no! I'm sure you are! It's just... that's my prophecy!" She looked as baffled as Merlin felt.

"Your prophecy? So there's one about you too? What does it say?" Merlin was intrigued. Perhaps he wasn't the only one who had the weight of a kingdom on his shoulders.

"Well... I'd better start at the beginning. I was, like you, born with magic, but my aunt was not as loving as your mother. I had lived with her since birth, when my mother died. No one had ever known who my father was. My magic started becoming a real problem when I turned 2, and was walking and talking. She hated it. She hated me. Everyday she would bathe me in water hot enough to burn, and said "You were created with evil, you have it in your veins. Let us burn it out of you." But of course my magic would heal me and she would shut me in my room until the next day.

"When I was old enough she tied my hands together and took me to the castle, where she secured my bonds to the door handle and said to me, "Do good works. Perhaps the devil will be chased away by the king," And she left me."

Akasha's voice had taken on a bitter edge, her hands balled up in her skirts. Merlin was tempted to interrupt, tell her she needn't go on, but something told him she needed to do this.

"I was found hours later by a guard, and he brought me in before the king. I was 7 years old, but knew that my magic must be kept secret. So when asked how I came to be on their steps, I told him that I came from a poor family who could no longer keep me, and hoped that I might find a new life in the palace. A weak tale, but the king bought it. He put me in the kitchens at first, just fixing food and tending to the nobles, but..." She hesitated, "a man came to the palace one day, and while I was serving his dinner, alone in his chambers, he grabbed my arm and whispered to me a prophecy long since forgotten. One of a prospering land where a kind and benevolent queen ruled. I knew he could not mean the current kingdom, which was a hairsbreadth away from ruin, and he told me the current queen would bear a daughter, and it was the daughter that would be the salvation of the kingdom. It is only if I help guide her, teach her of the misdoings of the rulers before her, will she become that great ruler,"

Akasha now looked extremely uncomfortable, and she got up to pace back and forth across the warlock's room. She wrung her hands and pulled at her hair, working herself up, "How am I supposed to do that? What do I know of ruling and kingdoms and heirs? I'm a peasant girl who was turned out by my only family! How can I possibly fulfill this prophecy?"

Feeling the tension rolling off of her, Merlin was beginning to realize that this girl had next to no control over her magic. If she got any more upset, she would loose control of it, possibly hurting them both in the process. He finally broke his silence,

"Akasha, I don't know much about prophecies, but I do know that if you were incapable of completing it, you would not be the one chosen to take this path. Perhaps you don't know much of royalty and etiquette, but you do know of the people, and how they are treated. Maybe all this future queen needs is someone to keep her head on straight," Merlin half-smiled, "I know that's what Arthur needs."

He understood very well the stress such a prophecy could put on a person. How isolated and alone it could make one feel. Several times he had even considered running away; with Freya, on his own, but the importance of the prophecy had always stopped him. His entire life was controlled by someone else's words told long ago, and if Akasha was anything like him, she was feeling trapped and alone.

"But Arthur was already grown when you met him! I am destined to be with this child from her very birth! What do I know of raising a child? And on top of that, am I supposed to undermine her own mother just to teach her the "right way?" How can that be my destiny - to tear mother and child apart!"

Akasha's pacing increased, along with her hand wringing. It was obvious that she rarely, if ever, spoke of her situation. Merlin felt a sudden pang of pity. She probably didn't have someone like Gaius to help her through all this. He at least had someone he could talk to relatively openly about his problems, but this poor girl really was completely alone.

"You might not have to undermine anyone," Merlin was trying to find a different way of looking at her situation, "Maybe... maybe you just have to be an example for her. _Show_ her the good in the world, instead of instructing her in it,"

Akasha finally stopped pacing and looked at him, seeming troubled.

"But I can't ever know if what I'm doing is right, can I?"

"No," He understood her all too well. She has been told that she will end up in a certain place, with things a certain way, but given no direction and no guide. She could be doing everything wrong and not even know it. He himself often felt that everything he did ended up a mess. Or he wondered how certain actions could possibly lead to the perfection of Albion, but somehow things had always happened in a way that allowed him to deal with them, one way or another, "you'll never know if you're on the right path or doing the right things. You've just got to trust yourself,"

"How can I do that when everyone in my life has always made me out to be worthless?"

"Perhaps you just haven't met the right person yet. Maybe the person to make you feel capable is still in your future," Merlin went over to her looked her square in the eye, "but you can't give up hope that there are better days to come,"

Akasha took a deep breath and covered her face, and when she removed her hands all tears were gone, and in their place was a calm, confidant visage.

"You know, maybe I've already met him,"

**Merlin**

Akasha gave him a quick hug goodbye and left his room, careful not to wake the old physician as she did. Merlin had given her much to think about, and for the first time, she did not feel overwhelmed by her fate.

Doubting that this serene attitude would last, she decided to ask Merlin to help her control her magic better, so there would be no more washroom incidents.

**Merlin**

That morning, Merlin awoke in a strangely good mood. The last time he had felt this good was when he still had Freya and was searching for food in Gaius' cabinets. But this was slightly different. He didn't think that he would ever feel about someone the way he felt for Freya, but perhaps he had found something else... a friend.

He was actually on-time getting to Arthur this morning, which of course only made the king suspicious.

"Do you have plans, Merlin?" He inquired as his breakfast was served in half the time it usually took.

"Oh, you know, things. Stuff. Chores of course! Wouldn't want to miss those" Merlin chirped, causing Arthur's eyebrows to raise even higher.

"Have you been on the cider?" He demanded, incorrectly assuming that a happy servant was a drunk servant.

"No! Why do you always think that? Can't I just be in a good mood?" Merlin's good spirits were not to be dampened as he practically skipped around the room, collecting laundry. Even Arthur's teasing couldn't put him off today.

"Well, seeing as you're always at the tavern when I can't find you..."

"I'm not- I'm not- I'm not at the tavern," Merlin sighed, refilling the kings goblet with a flourish.

"Right," Arthur was still dubious, but decided he had better things to do than argue with a servant over a potential drinking problem. Maybe he should have a chat with Gwain about him... No no, focus, Arthur, "Well, you being on top of things actually makes me nervous. So, tomorrow, try to be... more late... but just as on-time."

Merlin shot him a look that said, "and you call _me_ an idiot?" but kept quiet and bounced out of the room with a strange spasm that was either a bow or a trip, Arthur couldn't really tell.

Merlin was planning on making a side-trip before doing the laundry. He wanted to pop by the Queen of Kenith's room to see if Akasha was there and could join him. They still had much to talk about.

When he got there, he heard shouting on the other side of the door.

"What exactly is this?" a haughty voice demanded, obviously the queen's.

"Your breakfast, milady. You must be careful what you eat with the baby so close,"

"This is not breakfast, this is bird food! Take it away!"

Moments later the door swung open and Akasha stormed out, looking mutinous.

"Rough morning?" Merlin asked, a crooked smile painting his face.

"You could say that. I hope this baby comes soon, or I might have to put a muzzle on her ladyship," Appalled, she slapped a hand over her mouth, "I'm sorry, I really shouldn't say that about her. She-"

"It's fine. Im pretty sure I've publicly threatened Arthur's life before and no one really cares," Merlin shrugged, looking completely unfazed by her behavior. Any why should he? She was no different than he.

"You sound like a friend of mine," She said, looking wistful, "He's a stableboy, and I enjoy talking with him. He doesn't really understand though,"

"Tell you what, I'll help you with the dishes, and you'll help me with the laundry, and we can talk all you like," Merlin nudged her with his elbow, trying to keep her from slipping back into a melancholy mood. It worked.

"Deal," She said with a grin, starting for the kitchens.

**Merlin**

Hours later, they were still in the washroom despite having completed their chores. Merlin was trying to teach Akasha to control her magic, even when her temper flared.

"Imagine a layer of lead, covering your whole body, and the magic just bounces right off of it, staying inside,"

Merlin was a very good teacher, he really was, but Akasha was struggling with her control.

At first, it had been hard for them to practice this technique, seeing as Akasha had to be worked up for the shield to do any good. Finally Merlin had come up with the solution. He worked out a spell that made the image of the queen stand in front of her saying obnoxiously arrogant things. That worked quite well to get her temper going.

"Argh!" She yelled as she felt her control slip again and a tub of water started spontaneously boiling.

"Well, you know, boiling water isn't half as bad as blowing doors off their hinges," Merlin said optimistically, recalling an earlier incident that had nearly gotten them both discovered.

"It's not exactly subtle though, is it? God, this is difficult!" Akasha's patience was officially at an end. Merlin had made it sound so easy, she had assumed that it would take her no time at all the master this technique, but it had turned out to be extraordinarily difficult.

"Ok, ok, so let's do something different. Something fun!" Merlin sat cross-legged on the floor, pulling Akasha down with him.

"This is useful, and enjoyable," Merlin whispered a few words under his breath, and a blue orb appeared between them, glowing faintly.

"What is that?" Akasha was transfixed, reaching out to touch the sphere. It felt like smooth glass under her fingertips.

"I don't know what it's actually called, but I've sent it to aid Arthur before, even though I was unable to get to him," Merlin smiled faintly at the orb, and sent it drifting about the room.

"Why were unable?" She asked, curious as to what could possibly stop Merlin from getting to his king, and as she now understood, friend.

"Well, I was dying," Merlin grimaced, "I drank a poisoned chalice for Arthur, and he had gone to get the antidote... it's a long story,"

"You two really are two sides of the same coin, aren't you?" Akasha wished she could have that relationship with the queen, but it was impossible. The queen was too... queen-y.

"So it seems," Merlin extinguished the orb and looked at his student, "You're turn,"

"What were the words?"

After going over the enchantment several times without magic, Akasha felt ready to give it a go. Enunciating very clearly, she spoke the words she had been taught and waited.

Nothing happened.

Irritated, Akasha looked at Merlin,

"What did I do wrong?"

"Hm. I'm not sure," Merlin scratched his cheek in thought, "What were you thinking of?"

"What?"

"When you said the spell, what were you thinking of?"

"I dunno. The words," Akasha shrugged. She didn't see how that was relevant, "But -"

"You have to want it," He cut her off, grabbing her hands, "Think of someone you love, in mortal danger, and you must save them. Think of that,"

"I have no one to think of," She reminded him blatantly, not seeking pity, but another way to do the spell.

"Think of that baby. Your future, your destiny. Think of that child in peril. Life hanging by a thread. Her future depends... on you,"

As he spoke, Akasha felt a strange feeling well up inside of her. Suddenly, she was not weak or unwanted. She was a protector, a guardian of something special, and she must not fail. She was filled with a feeling a purpose, like a compass in her mind had just begun to spin, pointing her to her goal.

Trying again, she murmured the spell like a prayer, and a green light began to float in the air, bathing them in it's light.

"Perfect," Merlin whispered, staring into the orb.

"Why is it green?" Akasha spoke in a whisper as well, not wanting to disturb the magic that formed her protective sphere.

"I dunno. Different person, different color I suppose."

They were both so absorbed in Akasha's accomplishment, they almost didn't hear the footsteps until it was too late.

Akasha put out the light just as the door flung open, causing her to jump to her feet while Merlin remained cross-legged on the floor, seeming bored. King Arthur and the queen of Kenith stepped into the room, both looking royally cross.

"Where exactly have you two been all day?" Arthur all but spat. Merlin had rarely seen Arthur this angry, and that was only -

"We are being attacked, you fools, and you've been hiding away making doe eyes at each other!" Akasha, on the other hand, rarely saw her mistress in a different mood.

"Attacked? By who?" Merlin was suddenly on his feet, ready to go. Where, Akasha had no idea.

"They carry no banner that I can recognize," Arthur explained to his servant, causing the queen to look completely baffled.

"Never mind that! Girl, go to the infirmary and assist the wounded. Go!"

Not even minding the tone the queen had used, Akasha shot one last look at Merlin before hurrying out of the room. An attack on Camelot was serious business indeed. Only the truly desperate or enormously powerful dared take on such a task. Either way, she feared for the people of Camelot.

She supposed she should be worried about her mistress and how she will fare in the attack, but knowing her the queen would probably hide in a well-furnished room with plenty of guards to protect her. Akasha dismissed any concern as she rushed to get to the infirmary to receive the first of the wounded.

* * *

**Some backstory, a charms class, and a battle! Not to boring, right? Even if it was, the next chapter will be up in 3... 2... 1...**


	5. Chapter 5

**... 0! And we're back! Battle time!**

* * *

After Akasha left the room, Merlin focused completely on Arthur.

"Are there sorcerers involved in this attack?"

"Not as far as we can tell, but that doesn't mean anything. Walk with me," Arthur turned and left the room, Merlin close on his heels. The queen stood flabbergasted for a moment before rushing to catch up with King Arthur.

"Your highness, is it necessary to keep this servant with us? You should send him away so we may discuss our strategy-"

"As it happens, I will not send Merlin away," Arthur cut her off, a hint of irritation coloring his tone, "He actually knows more about Camelot's defensive strategy than you do, so for now, it is you I will send away. Go. Seek shelter. I will send someone to assist you shortly." Arthur continued walking even as the queen froze in shock, leaving her in the hallway.

"I didn't know you thought so highly of me," Merlin said, grinning at the king.

"Unfortunately, I have a higher regard for you than I do for that... woman,"

"Really? Wow, Arthur, this puts a whole new light on our relationship,"

"Don't be an idiot," Arthur rolled his eyes, "If you had to spend any amount of time with her royal highness, you would begin to respect toads more than her. Now, could we focus?"

As Merlin opened his mouth to answer, a huge explosion ripped the hallway in half, sending the two men flying through the air. The sound of crashing brick and mortar stuffed his ears, dust clouded his eyes and choked his lungs, leaving Merlin completely disoriented as his flight came to a jarring end. Merlin landed first, pain stabbing through his knee and it collided violently against a chunk of rubble. Moments later there was a shout and a groan as Arthur landed on top of him.

"Still think there aren't any sorcerers?" Merlin quipped, straining against Arthur's bulk to fill his lungs.

"Shut up. I said we weren't sure, and now we are." Arthur sounded a bit winded, but otherwise alright. Merlin would have sighed with relief, but was unable to fill his lungs all the way.

"Sire..."

"What now, Merlin?"

"Could you get off of me, please?"

"Oh, right," Arthur rolled off of him and they both stood, assessing each other's injuries.

"You alright?" Arthur asked, wiping a glob of blood off of his cheek, where a thin cut resided.

"Yeah, for the most part. You have a beautiful bruise on your eye, by the way. It's very attractive," Merlin tested his leg. There was a bolt of pain that shot all the way into his spine when he put weight on it, but nothing unbearable.

"Well, it's better than having matted hair and blood dripping out my nose. Get a rag, would you?" The men grinned at each other, relieved that there was nothing too serious, then sobered as they realized their situation.

"Obviously, they have some powerful magic on their side. We need to get to the weapons room. That's where my knights will be," Arthur flinched as another rumble shook the castle, implying another attack.

"Right. Let's go, then,"

**Merlin**

Akasha ducked as a huge booming sound rang though the castle, causing the floor to tremble. She didn't know who was attacking, or why, but she did know powerful magic was being used to bombard the castle. When the trembling subsided, she glanced at the knight that she had been caring for, hoping he had fallen unconscious. He had sustained a nasty wound to his arm, but refused to hold still long enough for her to bandage it.

"I'm fine, I must return to the battle!" He yelled for the hundredth time, starting to rise from the table.

"My lord, your arm is bleeding too much. You must lie back so I can treat you,"

"No! Camelot needs me!" The knight made to push her away, but Akasha put him to sleep with a simple spell before he could make it off the bed.

"Idiot," She muttered, finally getting to address the wound. She had briefly spoken to the head physician, Gaius, who had put her to work as soon as he found she had healing knowledge. So far she had cared for four knights, all of whom were stubborn as an ox, whilst having dust and debris rained on her from the shaking ceiling.

"Akasha, I need you over here!" The queen of Camelot, Guinevere, was waving at her frantically from across the room. Double checking the bandages on her latest patient's arm, she hurried over to see what the queen needed.

"My lady," She said with a low curtsy.

"Gwen, please," Gwen cringed at the formal title, "And I need you to hold him down for me,"

"Hold him down? Why does- ?"

Akasha fell silent as her eyes rested on the man's leg, which was turned the complete wrong way.

"When I set it, he'll thrash something awful, even if he's unconscious now. I need to to keep him still to avoid further damaging the leg,"

Gwen was tying off a tourniquet on another patient while she spoke, looking completely frazzled.

"Of course," Akasha leaned heavily on the man's chest, whispering a spell to ease some of the coming pain as she did.

Together, the bone was set with little trouble and the man given a potion to keep him out. They worked in tandem for several more patients, until finally there was a lull in the flow of injured men.

Turning to Akasha, Gwen smiled,

"You're very good at this. You've got a good head on your shoulders,"

Akasha flushed scarlet, unused to being payed any compliments, much less one from a queen.

"I've had some practice, milady, although nothing of this magnitude. I like to be helpful wherever I can,"

"That's good," Gwen's smile brightened, "Perhaps we can speak more after -"

Whatever she was about to say was lost in a loud cracking noise, silencing the entire room. Slowly, Akasha looked up, and her heart froze.

A giant slab from the ceiling was hanging askew, looking ready to drop.

"Evacuate! Every one out! OUT!"

Not minding who was giving the order, Akasha started shooing the ones able to walk and carrying those who couldn't. There was complete chaos as everyone rushed for the exit, although to the knights credit there was very little screaming. The mass of people clogged the doorway and slowed the evacuation down to a crawl, leaving several people in a state of panic as they desperately tried to claw their way out. The ceiling groaned again, and Akasha knew that time was short. Focusing her magic and praying she didn't hit anyone, she lobbed a chunk of debris right at the wall next to the door, leaving a giant gap for people to exit through. Seconds later the hall had almost cleared. Heaving one last patient out the door, she whirled to see Gwen rushing to save an elderly knight who was unable to move quickly enough. Tearing towards her, Akasha grabbed the man under one arm and hauled the man to the door. Straining, the two women lobbed him out of the room, just as the loudest crack of them all sounded. Akasha felt the blood drain from her face and her heart stutter, because she knew what that sound meant. Looking grim, Gwen grabbed Akasha's hand just as the ceiling fell.

* * *

**So there we go! Finally getting into some fun stuff! Letting you know now, while I'm a fan of whumph, I hate it when it becomes unrealistic and is only included because it's fun to write (is it fun? I'm about to find out!). So while there will be injuries galore, don't expect anyone to suddenly fall into a coma because a sorcerer cast a spell that only affected one person in the whole entire castle. If that's your thing, sorry, no disrespect intended, that's just not how I'm going to write.**

**BUT, nobody can survive a collapsing castle and an enemy attack unscathed, right? So again, I'm going to be VERY realistic :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, this chapter was pretty hard to write for several reasons. One of which is my iPad is being crotchety and doing weird things to my spelling, so I apologize for any errors. **

**I'm not sure if I managed to put what I saw in my head into words, so at the end I'll tell you what I was thinking so y'all can let me know if it worked or not.**

* * *

Getting to the armory was easier said than done, as the pair soon found out. On a normal day, it would have taken them a total of 5 minutes to get from the east wing to the armory, but the flying slabs of brick and quaking earth forced them to take detours and breaks that cost them valuable time.

"Arthur, down!" Merlin cried as a banner held by a metal rod came loose from the ceiling and swung down like an ax. Arthur hit the floor an instant before the sharp poled swiped over his head, so close he felt the breeze in his hair.

"A little more warning next time would be nice, _Mer_lin!" Arthur's eyes were wide and he stayed laying on the floor for a moment, catching his breath.

"Sorry, sire, next time I'll just let myself get flattened," Merlin griped, checking his newest wound. He would have given an earlier warning, but he had been preoccupied with dodging a falling statue, which had still managed to take a chunk out of his head.

"You alright?" Arthur finally stood and got a good look at his servant, who was probing a giant lump of the back of his skull.

"Fine. Let's just keep going," The sooner they met up with Arthur's knights, the sooner they could come up with a plan to actually stop this attack.

The two pressed on, with Arthur occasionally throwing out an arm to stop Merlin from walking under falling debris, and Merlin casting spells and shouting warnings when he saw some danger Arthur didn't. By the time they finally made it to the armory, they were both exhausted and covered with bruises and dust.

"Sire!" As soon as the two staggered into the armory, Leon and the rest of the knights mobbed them, clapping their backs and grinning like idiots.

"It's about time you two got here. We were about to charge out without you!" Gwain lifted Merlin's arm and was just short of manhandling him checking for injuries.

"Gwain," Merlin sighed, shoving him away. He appreciated the concern, but there was nothing they could do for their injuries now, so why bother?

"We were stuck over by the washrooms. What's the news? Do we know who the attacking army belongs to? What do they want?" Arthur snapped in to king-mode, wanting reports and intel.

"As far as we can tell, the army comes from past Odin's land, on account of nobody recognizing the flags. We suspect he might be behind the attack, but seeing as we've been stuck in here waiting for you, we don't know much more," Lancelot supplied, adjusting his chain-mail and looking impatient, "My question is how the hell did an entire army march right up to Camelot without a single scout spotting them? How did we not have any warning of such a massive attack?"

"I don't know. Maybe our scouts were killed or captured. That is a question to be answered after we have secured Camelot from these invaders." Arthur was extremely troubled by how easily the enemy seemed to have snuck up on them, but now their energies must be put to saving the kingdom.

"We need to get out there!" Gwain was chomping at the bit, ready to plunge into the fight.

"Now, hold on. We need a plan. What have you come up with?"

"I went out a while ago to scout out the situation. I found that the vast majority of the attack is focused on the east side, which is why you had such difficulty getting over here." Percival stepped forward, calmly describing the attack, "If we can get word to the rest of our army, we could probably overpower the invading forces with little difficulty,"

"But what of the sorcerer? There's no way a mortal army could cause such damage, even with siege weapons," Arthur protested, still hearing the destruction from the magician's spells.

"Of that, I do not know. There was no sign of a sorcerer on the front lines. Perhaps he is hiding behind the fighters."

Merlin just stood there quietly, taking in the new information. If the enemy sorcerer was not up on the front line, the odds of him being taken out by a regular knight were slim to none. That meant that it would fall to Merlin to find and defeat him, as per usual. The problem was that he was usually right next to Arthur during battle, so how was he supposed to engage in a magical duel with Arthur standing right there? He would have to slip away, leaving the king with no magical backup, which made Merlin queazy.

A shout interrupted the knights discussion, and a young kitchen maid burst into the armory.

"Sire! Sire we need help!" She cried, then seemed to remember to whom she was speaking and dropped into a hasty curtsy.

"Tell me what happened," Arthur said, expression immediately softening as he noticed the girl's young age and inexperience.

"I was in the infirmary, sire, with the queen, and... and I'm sorry, but I was helping get the wounded out... there was nothing I could do..."

Arthur went ashen, "What happened?"

The girl took a breath, and said, "The ceiling collapsed. And my lord, Queen Guinevere was still inside,"

The whole room went completely still, as the implications of what the maid had said sunk in. For Arthur, it meant that the love of his life was buried under tons of rubble, possibly dead. But Merlin knew that Akasha had been sent to the infirmary as well, which meant that there was a chance, albeit a small one, that her magic had saved them both.

"Sire, go. We will gather the knights and defend the east walls. We will hold them until you return," Leon laid a hand on Arthur's shoulder, trying to reassure his shell-shocked king.

Shaking his head, Arthur came back to reality, "Thank you Leon. I will be as quick as I can," he grasped the maid's arm and bent down to her level, "I know you've been through a lot, and you're scared, but I need you to show me the route you took to get here so we don't have to keep dodging rubble. Can you do that?"

The maid's eyes were wide and lips pinched, but she nodded and turned to the door.

"Merlin, with me," The warlock rolled his eyes. As if there was anywhere else he would be.

The trip to where the infirmary had been was short, thanks to the kitchen maid's help, and Arthur dismissed her as soon as they arrived.

The sight that met them was devastating. Past the doorway there was a solid wall of rubble, completely filling the room. Next to that, a huge hole was blown in the wall, sending stone and brick spilling out into the hallway. There was no way anyone could be alive under all that.

"NO!" Arthur cried, attacking the pile of rubble and flinging stone out of his way, "Guinevere! Guinevere, answer me!"

"Arthur, stop... we can't-"

"NO!" He screamed again, still clawing desperately at the pile of rock separating him from his wife.

"Arthur... Arthur!" Merlin yelled as stone ripped Arthur's hands. He grabbed the king's arm and was flung off, the king rounding on him.

"That's my wife in there! That's Guinevere! We have to get her out!" Tears were prickling at his eyes, and he swatted at them angrily.

"I know. I know that, Arthur. But there's no way we can get through all that. We need more help,"

"But there's no time! There's a war being fought, Merlin! I can't ask people to leave the front to dig hopelessly at a pile of rocks! Camelot would be lost!" Arthur sunk to the floor, covering his face with his hands, "It's already lost. Their queen is gone, and their king would rather dig at her tomb than fight for them. My father would be disgusted,"

"Come on, Arthur, that's not true," Merlin sat on the floor next to his friend, not knowing how to ease the man's mind. He certainly couldn't tell him of Akasha, and her ability to save them both, nor could he let Arthur sit there and dwell on his decisions as though the battle was already lost.

"You haven't failed, not yet. You must keep fighting and leading the men. If you don't, then you will have failed,"

"There's no use. If I had just been better... noticed the scouts weren't reporting back regularly, this never would have happened. My father-"

"Your father is dead, Arthur," Merlin cut him off, perhaps a bit more harshly than he intended, "He's not here. You are. And right now Camelot needs you, Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot, to lead them. Not Arthur Pendragon, son of Uther. You will never please a dead man, Arthur, so you need to stop trying to,"

Merlin fell silent, half expecting Arthur to kill him for saying those things, but it was necessary.

Arthur sat there and looked at his servant for a very long time, his face completely blank. It got to the point where Merlin was wondering if he had become the victim of a freezing spell, when Arthur finally spoke.

"Sometimes," He said slowly, "I wish you just knew when to shut your mouth. And sometimes, you open it and say exactly what I need to hear. You're right. You're completely right, and I'm going to change,"

Merlin opened his mouth to reply, completely stunned by Arthur's words. There was nothing to say, though. He simply stood, and held a hand out to his friend. As soon as they were both on their feet, they heard a muffled cry coming from the rubble. Heart hammering in his chest, Merlin pressed his ear to a gap in the rocks.

"Akasha? Gwen?"

"Here!" Came a horse shout, but Merlin was unable to tell which of the women was speaking to him.

"Merlin! Help me clear this away!" Arthur knelt and started pulling away chunks of stone, but without his earlier panic.

Together, they opened up an air pocket that had formed when the rocks fell. Inside lay Guinevere and Akasha.

Gwen was dusty and bruised, with tears in her work clothes, but otherwise intact. Akasha lay with her head in Gwen's lap, unconscious.

"Gwen!" Arthur cried, reaching in and yanking her out of the hole, nearly stepping on Akasha's prone form in his haste. Merlin stepped forward and cradled the girl's head in the absence of Gwen, sending a wave of magic over her body to assess her injuries. As far as he could tell, she had been clobbered over the head and inhaled a lot of dust, but had no broken bones.

He glanced up to see Arthur and Gwen engaged in a passionate kiss, and he looked away with an eye roll and a grin. They were definitely destined for each other.

"M... Merlin?" Akasha's eyes fluttered open, and she looked around in utter confusion.

"Hi," He said, grinning down at her, "How're you feeling?"

"Ow," She groaned, putting a hand to her head and grimacing, "My head hurts..." She was interrupted by a racking cough that tore through her chest, "and it hurts to breathe, but otherwise I'm good. What happened?"

"Well, I think you saved the queen of Camelot from being crushed to death, but I wasn't there. You tell me,"

"The ceiling was collapsing," She said, sitting up and looking around, "Wow. It really collapsed didn't it?"

"She was fantastic," Gwen was saying, pulling Arthur over to where Merlin and Akasha sat, "She got all of the wounded out before even thinking of herself, and when she saw me carrying a man, she ran over to help instead of going to safety. Many people owe her their lives, including myself," Gwen was beaming at Akasha, who looked extremely uncomfortable at the attention.

"It was nothing, milady. Anyone would have done the same,"

"I wouldn't be so sure," Arthur said, pulling the two to their feet, "When this is over, I'll see about a reward for your help,"

"Oh no, I-"

The moment was ruined by a loud screech coming from outside the castle, sending everyone's hands to cover their ears.

"What is that?" Merlin shouted over the noise, face scrunched in discomfort.

"I don't know, but what do you say we go find out?" Arthur, hands still covering his ears, looked from Merlin to Akasha to Gwen, gaging their reactions. He found nothing but confident grins and determined eyes, chasing the last vestiges of doubt from his mind.

* * *

**Ok! here's what I was thinking:**

**For any scene that they're running through the castle, I wanted it to resemble the destruction of Hogwarts in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. That sort of chaos and rubble everywhere. I don't know if I pulled it off, but now you know! **

**I'll put the next chapter up as soon as I can, but there are a couple of pivotal decisions I have to make so it might be a couple days. I promise I'll put ****_something_**** up within 72 hours, even if it's just fluff.**

**Reviews are appreciated! Duh.**


	7. Chapter 7

**As I warned after the previous chapter, this is extremely fluffy. Like, PetSmart would sell it it's so fluffy. And it's short. Like, Warwick Davis short (not trying to be mean, I love his acting! But let's face it, he is short). It's pretty much Akasha's point of view during the cave-in onwards, with a tiny bit of actual useful information at the very end.**

**I know what I want to happen in the next few chapters, but am having a hard time turning my ideas into words that people won't read and go, "Did this girl pass kindergarten?" Please bear with me!**

**FranceGamble too, good question! That's actually going to be addressed in the final few chapters, so keep reading! (hehehe, see what I did there?)**

* * *

Akasha gripped Gwen's hand tightly as the ceiling finally gave way, sending tons of stone and marble crashing towards their heads. Gwen was breathing quickly, but steadily. The Queen of Camelot was certainly made of sterner stuff than the royals she worked for. Akasha wondered, would her magic work to save someone not in her destiny? They were about to find out.

Summoning all the power she could possibly muster, she imagined the sphere of light that Merlin had taught her to conjure, only this one would wrap around Queen Gwen and herself, shielding them from the crushing debris. There was a bright flash of green light just as the rocks reached them, but Akasha was unable to tell if the spell had worked, because a heavy stone cracked down upon her skull, sending her toppling into oblivion.

**Merlin**

The next thing she heard was a horrible grating noise that drilled into her ears, making Akasha wish she was still unconscious. She was not yet fully awake, her mind still muddled and memories swirling around in a confusing order. There was Merlin, helping her learn magic, and then an image of her childhood, being bathed in boiling water to purge the same magic from her soul. So many thoughts, so many feelings, but impossible to decipher them all. Just as she was starting to be overwhelmed by all the memories, a soothing warmth washed over her, sinking into her bones and sweeping away the cluttered memories. She felt the warmth settle on the areas that hurt the worst, lingering just long enough to leave an impression. He head was suddenly clear, and she opened her eyes.

Her head was being held in the crook of an arm that smelled of herbs and soot. She opened her eyes further to see the bemused face of Merlin looking at something out of her sight.

"M... Merlin?" She could feel phlegm and dust clogging her airways, making it difficult to speak.

"Hey. How're you feeling?" Merlin had a goofy grin on his face, making it obvious he had been worried. Strange, seeing as he knew she had magic.

How was she feeling? Well, her lungs burned, her throat felt like someone had scrubbed it with hot coals, her head throbbed in rhythm of her every heartbeat, and her body felt like one giant bruise, so...

"Ow," Merlin's lips pursed, obviously wanting more information than "ow."

"My head hurts," And as though to contradict her, a disgusting cough forced it's way through her body, making her sound like a rheumatic old man, "and it hurts to breathe, but otherwise I'm good. What happened?" Her memories might be more organized now, but she still didn't remember much after Gwen had grabbed her hand.

Merlin's grin was back, this time with a slight hint of pride. What?

"Well, I think you saved the queen of Camelot from being crushed to death, but I wasn't there. You tell me,"

"The ceiling was collapsing," She forced herself into a sitting position, even if it caused a wave of nausea. She was tired of being cradled like an infant. She finally looked around, only to find herself in the hallway with the entire infirmary filled with rock, "Wow. It really collapsed didn't it?"

"She was fantastic," Queen Guinevere stepped forward, dragging none other that King Arthur along with her. Akasha suddenly knew this was going to be embarrassing, "She got all of the wounded out before even thinking of herself," Actually, she was thinking of nothing but herself. She couldn't live with the guilt of abandoning the injured to a crushing tomb, "and when she saw me carrying a man," Really, it was more like dragging. How could she not go to help? "she ran over to help instead of going to safety. Many people owe her their lives, including myself," Gwen was smiling so brightly at Akasha she felt like she might get a sunburn.

"It was nothing, milady. Anyone would have done the same," She ducked her head, trying to look small. Maybe small enough to disappear, because she did not take compliments well. She would rather be chastised any day.

"I wouldn't be so sure," King Arthur had extended his hands, one to Merlin, and one to Akasha. Merlin took his and stood, seeming completely unfazed by the casual assistance given by the King of Camelot, but Akasha was wary, and hesitated before carefully taking the offered hand and allowing herself to be pulled to her feet. This was not how royalty treated servant, "When this is over, I'll see about a reward for your help,"

"Oh no, I-"

Akasha was ready to spout any one of a thousand excuses to not be rewarded when an earsplitting shriek interrupted her. She slapped her hands over her ears in an attempt to protect her eardrums from being split. Her heart nearly stopped.

She recognized that sound.

"What is that?" Merlin yelled, looking just as uncomfortable as she was, but without the horror.

"I don't know, but what do you say we go find out?" Arthur was scanning the group, trying to find any weakness in them. She shoved down the growing fear and replaced it with false courage, hoping that it would soon turn real. Because she had faced this creature before, and destroying it would not be easy.

After all, Wyverns were vicious creatures.

* * *

**Whaaaaat? Wyverns? But surely Merlin would recognize those! And since when do they shriek? The whole world's a lie!**

**Well, maybe not. Answers soon to come!**

**PS: Reviews make my world go round, and might actually motivate me to update more than once a week.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh dear, it's been a while, hasn't it? Well let me tell you, this chapter was like pulling a splinter out of my brain. It was a pain. **

**But I would never abandon a story! For my readers, and for the future me who will find this and always wonder what I would have written next. Which has happened before. **

**Do I really have to put a disclaimer? Some people do and some people don't. I won't get arrested if I don't. Right? RIGHT? I don't own Merlin (just in case)**

**Aaaaaanywho, there is a bit of whump in this chapter, so now you're warned. Happy reading!**

* * *

Running through the castle, Merlin's eardrums felt like they were going to burst. The shrieking had increased in pitch with every rounded corner, at least assuring that they were heading in the right direction. They burst out the castle doors into the east courtyard, and had to take a moment to process the situation.

The first thing they saw was a wall of soldiers pressing against the exit. Torches glowed in the early evening sky, sending long shadows stretching across the ground to make a grotesque imitation of the battle being waged. Clanging of swords and strained grunts of the weary fighters rang through the air like some sick music; a tune Merlin was too used to after following Arthur for so long. The knights of Camelot were doing their best to hold back the invading army, and would be succeeding if it were not for the flying beasts accosting them from the air. Merlin groaned as he recognized the creatures. Wyvrens, he thought with trepidation, What are they doing so far south? Merlin knew that Wyvrens usually nested further north, preferring to nest in the abandoned castles that rested there. So what had brought them out of their caves? It was no matter, Wyvrens were close enough to dragons that his Dragon Lord abilities could deal with them with ease. The only problem was getting Arthur and Gwen away. He turned to Akasha, trying to think of a way to distract the two rulers, only to find they were doing that themselves.

"Gwen, I want you to go back in the castle. See if you can set up a second infirmary,"

"I'm not leaving you! We should stay together, Arthur!"

Arthur gently grasped Gwen's shoulders, looking her in the eye, "I wish we could, but right now I need somewhere to send the wounded, and- " He wavered, "And I need you safe. I've already thought you lost once, I will not allow that to happen again. Please, Gwen,"

Guinevere's determined look softened as she heard Arthur's concern. She knew that he would not be able to focus on the fight if he was worrying about her.

"Alright, but you come back to me, understood?" They kissed quickly, and Gwen rushed back into the castle.

"Merlin, I want you and... Akasha, was it? I want the two of you to stay here and keep an eye on how our soldiers are holding up. If they should waver, send word to me immediately,"

"Where are you going?" Merlin demanded, not wanting Arthur to be without protection.

"I'm going to find a few knights to help me take down those Wyvren. Be safe," He added to both of them, and took off.

Merlin blinked, a little put off by how easily his friends had left them, but shook the irrational feeling off as he could now work magic without fear of discovery.

"What are we going to do?" Akasha's brow was furrowed, thinking, "I've faced these before, and-"

"Don't worry, so have I" Merlin shot her a small grin, and turned to the attacking Wyvrens. Calling upon his inherited power, he called to the creatures

"Nun de ge dei s'eikein kai emois epe'essin hepesthai!" Instead of the Wyvrens turning and fleeing, as he expected, the beasts only shook in irritation, and a blinding pain hit Merlin between his eyes, sending him to his knees.

"Agh!" He yelped, kneading his forehead

"Merlin! What's wrong? What did you do?" Akasha was practically in a panic, throwing herself down beside Merlin and grabbing his face, forcing him to look at her.

"I- I'm a Dragonlord. I can- at least I could- command the Wyvrens. It's always worked before," Merlin was confused, and the pain had reduced a bit, but still resided between his eyes like a needle scratching into his skull.

"Merlin," Akasha groaned, rocking back on her heels, "I wish you had told me what you were planning to do, I could have told you not to." Merlin open his mouth to protest, but Akasha pinched his lips shut, completely catching him off guard, "These are not normal Wyvrens. They've been enchanted by a powerful sorcerer to follow his will. This is not the same as your Dragonlord abilities- which are amazing, by the way. This enchantment corrupts the Wyvren's primal instincts, turning their desire for food and protection into a lust for blood and destruction. It also amplifies their limited powers, hence the the shrieking. The sorcerer must have put a protective spell over them to keep other magic users from undermining his control," Akasha raised a brow, releasing his lips, "Which may or may not have permanent effects. How are you feeling?"

Merlin ran a hand over his mouth, getting the blood flowing, "Thanks for that. I have a shooting pain in my head, but nothing debilitating. I think it was just a warning,"

Akasha looked at him skeptically, "You'll let me know if it gets worse? You could get both of us hurt if you're not honest with me,"

"Thanks for your concern," Merlin said lightly, which contrasted heavily with the chaos around them, "But how are we going to get rid of the Wyvrens now?"

"We need to get to the sorcerer and break his hold over them. If we do that, getting rid of those monsters should be easy, especially for a Dragonlord," Akasha chucked him on the shoulder, looking around.

"Now if I were an evil sorcerer, where would I be?"

"I'd say... that way," Merlin pointed, and the two warlocks headed out in search of their wayward kin.

**Merlin**

Akasha highly doubted that Merlin had told her the whole truth of his injury from the Wyvren spell, but she figured the truth would come out eventually.

One way or another.

Finding the sorcerer was the priority right now, and she really wasn't sure how they were going to find one man in a sea of so many. She didn't hesitate to present this concern to Merlin.

"You can't sense him?" Merlin asked when Akasha brought it up, looking baffled.

"Sense him? No! I mean... should I? Can you?"

"Yes. You're probably just not open to it, give it a try. Let your barriers d-" Merlin had to stop talking as an enemy soldier broke through the line of defense, and was rushing for the castle. Before either Akasha or Merlin could intervene, he was brought down by a stout Camelot soldier.

"Looks like they've got this covered," Merlin mused, "Anyway, I was saying to let your barriers down. Try and sense the world around you. Have you really never done this before?"

"Well, on accident," Akasha kept her eyes on the battle, not wanting to think of the extremely unpleasant sensation of having the whole world in her head, "I've just kept inside. It's... odd,"

"Sure, but you just need to do it for a little while, then you can go hide again," Merlin hadn't intended for his words to sting, but they did. Hiding was associated with weakness, and she was not weak. She continued to gaze at the fighters, trying to find the strength from them as they defended their kingdom. Surely what she must do was not that difficult. She needed to seriously toughen up.

Slowly, she let down her walls and let the magic current that pulsed in every living thing slow into her mind like a stream of clear water. Amidst the flow there was a... blockage. Something marring the natural flow of life.

"He's by the watchtower, isn't he?" She gasped, completely overwhelmed by the influx of information.

"Yes," Merlin smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder, which was trembling slightly, "You can let it go now. I'll guide us from here,"

Akasha gladly raised her barriers again, relaxing in the sudden silence.

"You feel like that all the time? How do you bear it?"

Merlin shrugged, "I've always felt it. It's like a part of me now, tuning it out is almost... unnatural,"

"You really are powerful," Akasha whispered, suddenly dreading what that meant for her fate.

"Nah, I'm Merlin! And right now we need to go take care of that sorcerer, right?"

"Right," Akasha refocused, saving her numerous questions for later. They headed to the watch tower, which was barely a 5 minute walk, both absorbed in their own thoughts. What either failed to notice was how they walked in tandem, steps perfectly synced with one another.

**Merlin**

Reaching the tower, Merlin let a soft wave of his power wash over the structure, trying to get a better sense of the sorcerer they were to face. What he got filled him with trepidation.

"Akasha, you might want to go help Gwen in the castle," He said, his brow furrowed with worry.

Akasha's jaw dropped and she crossed her arms, "What? No! I want to help!"

"Listen, this man is quite powerful. As in, even I'm nervous about facing him. I don't say that to be cocky, but honestly that is a scary thing," The last thing Merlin wanted to do was make Akasha think she was weak or useless, but he also didn't want to put her in harms way when she was so inexperienced in magic. Best to soothe her hurt feelings later than burn her body, "And shouldn't you be with the Queen of Kenith anyways? Keeping her safe?"

Akasha looked like she was considering being offended at his comments, but she kept calm and thought through their options.

"I'm not going anywhere," She held up a hand when Merlin started to protest, "No, listen to me. If you're worried about facing this sorcerer alone, it makes sense to have me with you as backup. You might be more experienced than I, but even my untrained power is a step up from yours alone. The Queen is probably holed up somewhere hoarding all the attractive guards, so I'm not worried about her. Plus, I don't like what you're implying about my abilities and would _love_ to prove you wrong," She said this last part with a smile, looking no less determined.

Merlin sighed. Had he really expected her to leave? Not really. Did he wish she would? Most definitely. She did have a point though, even if he loathed putting her in any more danger than she was already in.

"Fine. But I lead,"

"After you, my lord," Akasha gave him an obnoxiously low curtsy and smirked at him.

Entering the tower, the first thing Merlin saw was the body of a sentry sprawled on the floor. Bending, Merlin confirmed he was dead before stepping over the corpse and beckoning Akasha forward. There was only one torch left lit in this area of the watchtower, leaving the room with flickering shadows and inky corners, perfect for someone to hide in. Merlin was almost to the first set of stairs when he heard a soft voice behind him. Jumping, he whirled around to find Akasha.

"Who was he?" she whispered, looking grief stricken and unconsciously clasping her hands over her mouth.

"I don't know. A sentry." He frowned, not expecting her tender heart, "There will undoubtedly be more bodies. Are you sure you want to continue?"

"Of course!" She snapped, too quickly. Merlin turned to continue, but not before seeing Akasha's eyes flash gold and a single tear run down her cheek.

She repeated this ritual with every corpse they came across. She didn't slow them down in the least. In fact, Merlin wouldn't have even noticed her strange behavior if he hadn't been looking for it. He considered asking her about it, but decided to save his questions until a more appropriate time.

They ascended the steps until they came to a final door, made of sturdy oak and reinforced with iron bars.

"This is it. He's just behind this door. You ready?" Merlin whispered to Akasha, who's look of mourning had been replaced by cold determination and will.

"More than," She said, and together they pushed the door open to face their foe.

They were met with an immediate blast of scorching air, so hot Merlin felt small blisters form on his exposed skin. Merlin's head, which had only been throbbing slightly before, suddenly felt like a sword had been thrust through it. Merlin winced and tried to cover his pain, but knew Akasha wasn't stupid and had probably noticed his discomfort. This had to be a reaction to being around the sorcerer who had injured him in the first place. Magic recognizes it's master.

As their bodies adjusted to the heat, a figure became clear to them, standing on the other side of a boiling cauldron. The rest of the room was bathed in a reddish glow, leaving Merlin to wonder of the kind of magic the sorcerer was brewing. The man stepped forward, revealing a hawkish face with not a single hair, not even on his brow. His head was likewise shaven, leaving him looking as though an artist had drawn him with a too-sharp quill. He wore the stereotypical brown robes, tied at the waist with a simple rope. The only jewelry he wore was a shining red stone stuck through his earlobe, leaving his over-all appearance disjointed and hard on the eye.

"Ah, Emrys. I wondered when you would get here. Her, on the other hand," The sorcerer gestured at Akasha, looking only slightly puzzled, as though he had come across a peculiar insect, "I do not know, although her power pulses almost as strong as yours. How fascinating. You may call me Haerbrik, although I do not think you have much time in which to know me,"

"Emrys?" Akasha looked at him as though she had forgotten their current situation, completely distracted by this new development.

"The name the Druids call me by. I'll explain later." Merlin barely suppressed an eye roll. Of course she'd be distracted by the one piece of information he'd forgotten to fill her in on.

"Oh, I don't think you'll have a later," Haerbrik lifted both hands and clenched his hands into tight fists. Immediately Merlin felt as though a giant hand had reached into his abdomen and squeezed, causing his lungs to seize and lifting him off the floor a fraction of an inch. Judging by the choked gasp from his partner, he assumed that Akasha was stricken by the same spell. The heat only made their pain worse as beads of sweat ran down their faces from both the spell and the temperature. Merlin's skull also reached a new level of irritating, the needle of pain growing to a knife.

Grunting, Merlin forced himself to speak, "Ok, you- you have me. Now let- let her go- Agh! She- 's no threat to y-you, you said so yourself," Panting, Merlin felt the grip on his innards tighten slightly.

"Interesting," Haerbrik mused, walking around the cauldron to get a better look at the two trapped warlocks, folding his arms, "So she is of no use to me? Why don't I just kill her, then?"

"Bec-"

"Because you said I was fascinating," Akasha's voice was strained, but surprisingly steady and she glared down their torturer though slightly glazed eyes, "And if you kill me, you'll never know what makes me just so fascinating to you. I'll be an unsolved puzzle, festering in the back of your mind, with no hope of relie- AAAGH!" Akasha's little tirade was cut off with a cry, her face twisting in pain.

"Akasha!" Merlin yelled, and then he too felt the pain being inflicted upon her. Haerbrik let the two twitch for a moment, then lessened his hold.

"You talk too much," He said, lips twitching in amusement, "Alright, you've convinced me. I'll let her free this once, only because I've got much bigger fish to fry," He looked pointedly at Merlin, who only glared back, "The next time I see you though..." He trailed off, looking positively evil. Akasha looked about ready to lash out at him, regardless of the consequences, but the sorcerer snapped his fingers and she disappeared, transported to who-knows-where. Merlin was about to demand to know where she had gone, but a more ferocious pain than any he had felt so far ripped through his gut and sliced into his head, forcing his back into a sharp arch and his air to cut off, leaving his face twisted in a silent scream.

"Now, it's time I finally dealt with you,"

* * *

**Ok? Not ok? Looks like a keyboard got run over by a smartcar? (does that make it worse or better? I'm not sure), let me know! Also, if there's anything you'd like to see happen, more of this or less of that, don't be afraid to tell me! I live for criticism!**

**And just for fun, let's add some more exclamation points! Because apparently I'm peppy today. Or completely exhausted. Probably the latter. I am not a peppy person. And there's you're random fact for the day. It'll be Friday the 13th in t-minus 10 minutes, so maybe that's why I'm being weird. I'm gonna stop typing before I drive you nuts, GOODNIGHT ALL! (more exclamation points. Awesome.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Not sure if I'm happy with this chapter. Actually, pretty sure I'm not. I dunno, I think it reads sort of craptacular, but I'll let you decide.**

* * *

Akasha opened her eyes to find herself in the main entryway of the watchtower, completely alone.

_What the...?_ She had a moment of disorientation as she tried to arrange her jumbled memories, her whole body buzzing as a result of the relocation spell. She shook her head and quickly pulled herself together, ignoring the ache in her gut where Haebrik's spell had hit. She stood and turned back to the stairs that would lead her to Merlin, intent on marching in there and blasting that obnoxious man into oblivion. To her horror, instead of a door she found a solid brick wall, completely cutting her off from her partner in crime. Cursing, she kicked the wall and sent an errant blast of magic at it, not really expecting to accomplish anything. Haerbrik was obviously powerful, and her untrained magic was unlikely to have much effect against his. It just felt good to hit something.

She couldn't spend time throwing a magical temper-tantrum, though. She assumed Merlin was still up with Haerbrik, and was probably being tortured. She knelt in front of the wall and splayed her fingers against the warm brick, pushing her magic into it in a search for weak spots. She could find none, so reverted to pushing as much magic as she could into the wall, hoping to overfill the barrier and demolish it. She stayed there for several minutes, pouring herself into the magic wall, but the only result was a massive headache for her and absolutely no change to the wall. She rocked back on her heels, frustrated. Even the thought of Merlin being hurt set her heart jumping in her chest, but she couldn't get him out alone. She turned and bolted from the building, determined to find help.

**Merlin**

Arthur was not having any luck against the Wyvrens. He had found his most trusted knights; Gwain, Percival, Elyan, Lancelot and Leon. Even with their formidable fighting abilities, the Wyvren either soared out of their swords reach or attacked so quickly the knights had no time do do anything but dive out of the way. Frustrated, Arthur started snapping at his men,

"Elyan! Since you were missing earlier, I'd think you'd be a little more helpful! Get your beauty rest in, did you?"

"I was busy defending your kingdom, sire! So sorry I was late to hiding in the armory!" Elyan snapped back, swinging his sword with more gusto than he had been before.

"Boys, boys, we need to regroup," Gwain stepped in, the unlikely peacemaker, "We're making no progress with these creatures, and something tells me they're being aided by something more than nature,"

The group of knights had found a semi-defensible position amidst some rubble that had fallen from the castle. They would climb atop the pile of stone to attack, then launch themselves back onto the ground between piles when outmatched. All the climbing was making their arms quite sore.

"He's right, sire. We should retreat to a more defendable position and rethink our strategy," This came from Leon, who was wiping blood from a long cut on his cheek.

Noticing his knights various injuries, Arthur conceded, although he still hated the feeling of cowardice. They all climbed into narrow cracks in the rubble, making themselves unreachable to the Wyvren.

"These buggers aren't too patient,are they?" Percival mused. As soon as the Wyvrens realized they could not get at the knights, they had flown off to harass some other men.

"Alright. we'll head back to- "

He was cut off by the sight of a figure sprinting towards them at an amazing pace, long hair streaming out behind it.

"What on earth- ?"

"Your Highness! King Arthur! My Lord! We need help!"

"Akasha?" Arthur sheathed his sword, looking completely baffled, "What are you doing here? I told you and Merlin-"

"That's just it!" Akasha bent over double, seized by a coughing fit. When she was done, she slowly straightened out and Arthur saw a tiny trace of blood on her lips.

"Akasha! What the hell happened to you? Where's Merlin?" Arthur and the rest of his knights gathered around the servant, forming a sort of protective barrier as they waited for her to catch her breath.

"There's a sorcerer," She began, clearing her throat, "He's been enchanting the Wyvrens. We uh... we heard him doing it. So we followed him up to the watchtower, and he caught us,"

"Well of course he did! He's a sorcerer! How could you two be so stupid?!"

"Arthur, shut up," Gwain advised, raising an eyebrow at his king, who looked slightly chagrined.

"He caught us, and used a spell to hold us in the air. It felt," She shuddered, "It felt like I was being crushed in a giant fist,"

"But how did you get away?" Arthur asked, putting a hand under her chin and forcing her to look at him,

"Merlin... Merlin begged him to let me go. He- told him that he was your servant; the king's servant. And the sorcerer let me go. He called himself Haerbrik," Arthur did not miss the false note in her voice, but decided to leave it for later.

Arthur glanced around at his knights, and saw a mixture of horror and rage plastered across their faces. He knew what their priority had suddenly become.

"Well, we're not getting much done here, and the rest of our army seems to be handling the invaders quite well so..." He cracked his knuckles for effect, "Let's go get Merlin,"

**Merlin**

Akasha hadn't had much time or energy to think up a believable story on her way to find Arthur. Obviously she couldn't tell him the truth, but she also needed help, and fast, to get Merlin away from that man. Luckily Arthur wasn't pressing the issue, even though she was sure that he had sensed her falsehood. Whatever the reason for his silence, she was glad. They needed to focus on rescuing Merlin.

Arthur had instructed her to lead them to the tower where she had been held, and fill them in on any other details they may need to know. She was as truthful as possible as they walked briskly towards the tower. She would have much preferred to be at a full sprint, but it was rather difficult to speak when one's lungs were trying to fore their way through one's throat.

"So, a cauldron, a very hot room, and gut-twisting magic? Lovely," Gwain griped, rubbing a stitch in his side.

"And he conjured a brick wall out of nowhere, don't forget that," Elyan piped up with a grin,

"Even better! Arthur, how in the Five Kingdoms are we gonna pull this off?"

"Because it's Merlin, and he needs you!" Akasha snapped, growing tired of the constant banter.

"And we will help him. Let's just go see to this door," The group reached the tower, and came to a halt, Arthur raising his hands for silence. Akasha could feel the magic flowing from the tower, which she hadn't been able to before. Haebrik had added enchantments. Akasha had no clue how to go about undoing them, much less without the knights seeing. She could, however, sense the nature of the enchantments, and what she found brought a small smile to her lips.

"Ok, no plan, we just go in swinging and get Merlin out of there," The knights nodded, and Akasha clenched her fists in anticipation.

Arthur turned and pushed the door open. They were greeted by a blinding flash of light.

**Merlin**

Merlin did not scream. He did not writhe or twitch. He simply hung there, suspended by magic, with his head lolling limply on his shoulder.

"Ah, Emrys, come now. We have only just begun! Tell me, how do you bear it? All that power, and you are so easily defeated! I wonder if you are truly the Emrys the prophets speak of, or if you are an imposter,"

Merlin's only response was a slight grunt. His magic swirling sickeningly in his body, trying to heal the damage faster than Haerbrik could inflict it. The problem was that this type of magical healing used just as much energy as natural healing, and with the constant onslaught of pain and bodily demolition, he was tiring quickly. Unfortunately the sorcerer seemed to know this, and was attacking as soon as the magic made any progress, doubling the damage done to the warlock.

"You know, I really thought I would kill you immediately, but this is much more amusing. It's like magical pingpong! Can I hurt you faster than you can heal? Fascinating," Haebrik pinched his fingers together as if squishing a bug, and Merlin felt something tear deep inside his chest. Something warm and wet dribbled down his chin, but the only reaction Haebrik got was a slight shudder and a steely glare.

Haebrik began to speak again, but Merlin became distracted by something downstairs. Someone had interrupted the protective wards Haebrik had placed around the tower after Akasha and himself had found him. He stretched a small bit of his magic down towards the disturbance, and found that the intruders were about to activate the relocation charm. If he could figure out how to piggyback himself onto that spell...

"What is this?" Haebrik hissed, sensing that someone had triggered his enchantments.

Merlin lifted his head and grinned, looking slightly demented with blood staining his teeth. He couldn't resist one jab before he left,

"Your worst nightmare,"

* * *

**Hehehehe I couldn't resist that cliche line. **

**UPDATE! I've started writing a Supernatural fanfic, and am brainstorming a Doctor Who story as well. The first chapter of Supernatural is posted, so go check it out! Stay tuned for Doctor Who, it's still under construction.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it's been a while! Life happened (so stupid), but I'm back with another chapter! To be honest, I have no idea how many more chapters there are going to be. I know where I want the story to go, but I'm sort of winging it when it comes to getting there.**

* * *

The white light flared brighter than a star, blinding Akasha and the knights to their surroundings. She heard the sharp ring of swords being drawn as the knights drew their weapons to face the attack. Akasha had to fight the urge to laugh. It was light, what on earth would their swords do against it? They were more likely to slice each other to ribbons than to effect the beams at all!

"Steady! Steady, men!" Arthur called, apparently thinking along the same lines. All they could do was shield their eyes with their arms and hope the light faded soon. The light seemed to only increase the longer they stayed there, and Akasha was about to suggest that they try to find cover elsewhere, when the earth shuddered with a great earthquake, knocking all of them to the ground. The earth quaked so violently Akasha braced her hands on the ground, trying to remain in one place as the ground seized like a great ship in a maelstrom. Wind whirled and there was a final cracking sound, and the light, the wind, the shaking all disappeared. Akasha rose on shaky legs and looked around, afraid of where they had ended up. They had been deposited in a clearing in the middle of a forest, surrounded by tall trees and the natural light from the sun. The tranquility of the area stood in sharp contrast with the tower, at least until Gwain cursed loudly.

"What in the devil's name was that?!" Akasha turned around and couldn't repress the grin that rose at the sight of the knights sprawled all around the clearing, with various looks of shock and disorientation. Percival was actually upside down against a tree.

"My guess would be magic, but I could be wrong," She snorted, going over to help the men to their feet, "Is anyone injured?"

The knights glanced around at each other and shook their heads, really not feeling any worse for wear.

"Good. Then we can focus on finding Merlin," Akasha slowly opened the barriers around her mind for the second time in 24 hours, spreading her consciousness to find the warlock.

"How are we going to do that? We're in the middle of the woods, hours away from Camelot in the middle of a siege! Merlin is probably still with the sorcerer!"

"Well then we'd best get going!"

The knights dissolved into heated discussion over their next move, to which Akasha only paid half attention too. She focused on trying to find Merlin. If he knew about the relocation spell, then it was entirely possible that he had jumped on board when it was activated. Although that meant that Haerbrik could be there as well, but one problem at a time. Akasha branched her magic out a little farther, and finally ran into a bump that could be Merlin. Unfortunately the magic she was detecting was weak, meaning that Merlin was unconscious and likely beaten to a pulp.

"Perhaps one of us should scout the area," She said to the knights, who were too absorbed in their tactical discussion to notice, "I'll be back in a minute, then," She started out in the direction she had sensed Merlin. She only hoped she would be able to help him.

She only had to walk about ten minutes before she saw a familiar boot sticking out from behind a shrub. She hurried forward, sliding to her knees beside the unconscious warlock.

"Merlin? Merlin, wake up," She patted his cheek, but received no response. She looked him over closely. There was little on the surface, no obviously broken bones, no cuts or contusions, but that didn't mean there wasn't anything wrong on the inside. As her examination traveled up to his face, she noticed that his lips were pasted together with a thick, sticky substance. Blood.

"Arthur!" She shrieked, completely abandoning any sense of decorum, "Arthur! Gwain! Somebody, please!" She was close hysterics at the sight of her friend's blood. She had never hoped to find companionship like the one she had found with Merlin, and she immediately feared the worst, knowing how fate liked to work.

The sound of crashing feet eased her panic a bit as the knights of Camelot burst around the corner.

"Akasha, what's going on? Why are you-?" Arthurs questions cut off with a choke as he saw the body she was kneeling by.

"Move aside, let me see to him," He ordered, and Akasha quickly scuttled aside to allow the king to see to his servant. The first thing Arthur noticed was the blood staining Merlin's mouth and crusted down his neck.

"No fresh blood," He muttered, "Leon, go fetch some water and a damp cloth," Arthur didn't even look up as he gave to order, intent on addressing Merlin's injuries. His hands probed down both arms and legs, searching for broken bones, and was relieved to find that there were none. Then he moved to the man's chest. As soon as Arthur put the slightest pressure on the area, Merlin stiffened exhaled sharply through his nose, in obvious pain.

"Damn," Arthur swore, lifting up his shirt to get a better look at the injury. Akasha's stomach lurched at the sight of the myriad of bruises mottled across his chest and torso. Though no skin was broken, the bruises and tenderness were a sure sign of internal damage.

"My lord," Leon had returned with the cloth and water.

"Thank you," Arthur squeezed the saturated cloth over Merlin's mouth, breaking the bloody seal on his lips. As soon as his mouth was free, Merlin moaned and took a heaving breath.

"Easy, easy," Arthur said, squeezing the cloth again and trickling some water down his manservant's throat. The water seemed to do some good, as Merlin's eyes flickered open and blinked rapidly against the bright sun, "Merlin? You in there?"

Merlin squinched his eyes shut, then opened them wide and scrunched his eyebrows, trying to shake of the post-torture fog, "Think so," His voice was hoarse but strong as he rolled his head to get a view of his surroundings, "Where are we?"

"Darkling Woods," Gwain said. Akasha was surprised he had managed to stay quiet this long, "Akasha says you were captured by a sorcerer?"

"Yeah," Merlin cringed, "My chest hurts,"

"I was just checking on it. Hold still," Arthur tried to resume prodding at Merlins side and chest, but as soon as he laid a hand on flesh Merlin jerked and grunted in pain.

"Merlin, I said hold still! You're going to do more damage!"

"Sorry," the boy muttered, panting from the pain.

Arthur sat back on his haunches, frowning. He needed to check Merlin's injuries, but if he was squirming the whole time he would do more harm than good. He had to get Merlin to hold still.

"Akasha, come here for a minute," He said, standing and walking away from the group.

As he passed Leon, he muttered, "Keep him calm and still. I'll be back in a moment,"

Walking a few yard away, he turned to the baffled Akasha, "I'm going to need your help with Merlin,"

"What? How can I help?" Akasha blinked. What the hell was she supposed to do?

"I need to check his wounds, but someone will need to hold him down. I can't have him wriggling around while I'm checking for broken bones,"

"But why-?"

"I can't have one of the knights do it. I need them to set up a camp and post lookouts. This is the safest way,"

Akasha hesitated, uncertain in her strength of muscle and of will, but what choice did she have, really?

"Ok. Just do it quickly,"

Arthur nodded, and the two strode back to the group.

"I need you lot to set up a perimeter and makeshift camp for the night. Gwain, you stay here, I'll need someone to help make bandages,"

The knights set off to perform their respective tasks with a quick "yes, sire," Leaving Akasha, Arthur, and Gwain to tend Merlin.

"Akasha, get his legs,"

"Hold on, what're you doing?" Merlin tensed as Akasha pinned his legs to the ground with her full weight.

"Gwain, his shoulders, please,"

"It'll be fine, Merlin, just hang in there," Gwain pressed his shoulders into the dirt, and Merlin finally understood what was going on.

"Arthur, I'm fine, really. Just give me a minute and-" Merlin's protests were cut off with a choking scream and Arthur pressed him hands into his servants chest. Merlin bucked, but was held firm by his friends, who were grimacing as though they were the ones in pain. Arthur was as gentle as possible, but even his lightest touches were sending Merlin into spasms of pain, and it was clear why. Arthur found multiple swollen lumps hidden under the skin, indicating a displaced bone. There was definitely something broken inside his manservant.

"Alright," He sighed, bracing himself, "Hold him tight," Akasha and Gwain grimly tightened their grips, and Merlin squeezed his eyes tightly shut, knowing that he was about to be hurting more than ever.

Arthur hesitated for a second, then placed both hands over the misaligned bone and pushed. Hard. There was a massive _snap!_ and Merlin screamed through gritted teeth, his hands clenching into claws in the dirt. Akasha held him down with tears prickling at her eyes, praying to whatever gods there were that he would be alright.

Merlin's shouts eventually weakened into weak coughs, and his taught muscles relaxed as the vice of pain left him. Akasha and Gwain released him and sat by Arthur, anxiously waiting for him to speak. After several minutes of tense silence, Merlin's eyes flickered open and he rolled his head to look at his remaining friends,

"Ow," He said with a lopsided grin.

Arthur sighed in relief, "Gwain, we could use those bandages now,"

"Sure thing," Gwain went and dug through the sparse supplies they had managed to bring, and pulled out a few thin bandages.

"I'll take care of this," Akasha said quickly, all but snatching the bandages from Gwain, "You two go take care of... manly, knightly stuff,"

Arthur raised an eyebrow, cocking his head at the serving girl, "Why is it that servants think they can give me orders?"

"It's because you're such a princess, Princess. Come on, let's go see how the others are doing. Surly she can tend Merlin for a few minutes,"

Arthur frowned, looking hesitant, but common sense finally won out, "Fine. We'll be back soon, Akasha,"

Akasha dropped a quick curtsy and went over to where Merlin lay. Some color had returned to his cheeks, but he was far from healed.

"I don't think these are going to do much good," She admitted, starting to bind Merlin's sides and chest.

"No, probably not. They certainly won't get me to fighting shape," Merlin agreed, and looked at Akasha meaningfully.

"Merlin! You can't go fight Haerbrik! It's suicide, and besides, you hardly look like you can sit up, let alone engage in a magical duel,"

"If I only use conventional healing methods, you're right," Merlin grabbed her hand and placed it on his battered chest, wincing at the contact, "Luckily I have access to more than just convention,"

Akasha's eyes widened as she grasped his meaning, "I'm barely able to heal a scratch! I can't heal bone, especially one so close to the heart and lungs! I could kill you! Actually, I'll probably kill you! No, you'll just have to sit this out," She yanked her hand away and scooted back a foot, completely terrified at the idea.

"Akasha, I'm dead if you don't. Arthur fixed the bone, but he can't stop the bleeding,"

"What are you talking about? You're not bleeding, you're perfectly-"

"On the inside, Akasha,"

Merlin held her gaze, and Akasha knew that he was right. She had to try. She was left with no other choice, as usual. She sucked in a nervous breath, "What do I need to do?"

"Place your hand here," Merlin said, indicating where he had put her hand before, "Now, repeat these words..."

Merlin had Akasha practice the words several times before deeming her pronunciation fit for use, "Just repeat the incantation and let the magic flow. It should work,"

"_Should_ work?!"

"Well, maybe. It might work. It's definitely possible that this will work, no problem," Merlin said, grinning sheepishly, "The last time I tried this spell it killed the man, but that's because he had a cursed amulet and well, I haven't got one of those, have I?"

"Merlin-" Akasha sighed, not moving her hand.

"Akasha, please," He said, cringing with pain, "Now would be good,"

Akasha took a calming breath, which did absolutely no good, and cast the spell. She felt searing heat shoot through her arm and into Merlin, whose eyes widened and breath caught as the spell took effect. There was a slight glow from around the wound, which faded quickly, leaving the bruising slightly healed. Merlin, however, had stopped breathing.

"Merlin? Merlin! Oh gods, I've killed you!" Akasha was on the brink of another panic attack when the warlock heaved in a huge gulp of air.

"Better! Much better!" He said, regaining his wind. Slowly, he pushed himself up to a sitting position, then to a stand, "Not perfect, but enough to keep me going. Good thing you're such a fast learner, eh?"

Akasha was in no mood for flattery, "You nearly died, you idiot! You weren't _breathing!_"

"I think that was supposed to happen. Maybe. It's likely. Anyway, I'm not dead, and I am breathing, so it's fine,"

"And how are we going to explain your recovery to Arthur? To Gwain? They think you're completely incapacitated," Akasha was completely flabbergasted, looking at Merlin as though he had grown a second head.

"Chalk it up to your amazing bandaging skills. They'll buy it, believe me," Merlin grinned cheekily and looked around, "Now let's see what we can do about a meal, hm?"

* * *

**Merlin's back and on his feet (for now). I sort of feel like they're out of character here, but every time I tried to fix it the chapter turned to crap, so we'll just have to deal with it. Please be patient with me while I try to fit writing time into my schedule, I promise I will finish my stories! It just might take a while :P**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ohmygosh guys my ipad broke and I couldn't post freaking ****_anythiing_****! I've whipped something quick up for y'all, but there should be more soon, now that my technology is behaving.**

* * *

Arthur knew a lot of stuff about a lot of things. He knew how to tell direction from leaves on a vine, he knew how to win a sword fight without a sword, and he knew a bit about internal wounds. Apparently he didn't know enough about injuries, because Merlin's recovery was completely beyond him.

The group was currently sitting around a roaring campfire, enjoying a hearty stew thanks to Percival's snaring skills and Merlin's knowledge of cooking. The latter was currently leaning against an old log, looking haggard but functional. Gwain was telling one of his ludicrous stories, causing the whole camp to burst into laughter, including Merlin. As Arthur watched, his servant's face morphed from one of merriment to one of pain as his face drained of color and his hands pressed to his sternum. Perhaps Merlin wasn't as healed as he would like everyone to think.

"Alright there, mate?" Gwain had also noticed Merlin's discomfort.

"Maybe those bandages aren't holding up so well after all," Lancelot quipped. Akasha and Merlin had had to do a lot of convincing to get the knights to buy the lie, and as a result Akasha may have come across as a bit of a know-it-all. Well, she certainly knew more about healing than he did. Arthur smirked at Lancelot's irked expression.

Arthur threw a lump of bread at Lancelot's head, "Don't be so sulky. Is it really that bad that a girl knows more about medicine than you?"

"She does not-"

"Pardon me, but perhaps we should see to his injuries," Akasha interjected, enormously uncomfortable with the line of conversation, "instead of bickering over who's the better physician,"

"I'm fine," Merlin said, although no one believed him. His already sallow skin was made haunted-looking by the dancing firelight, and his posture betrayed him as a man in need of serious treatment and rest. The huge yawn that interrupted him did nothing to help the matter.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Of course you are. Everyone should be turning in; we have a long day of strategizing tomorrow," This was received with groans from his knights and rueful grins all around. They stacked their plates up as usual and unrolled their blankets, settling in. A peaceful silence settled over the camp, with nothing but the sound of crickets and the occasional sigh. At least, until there was a loud clang! from just beyond the edge of camp, causing the knights to jerk awake and reach for their swords.

"Merlin?! What the hell are you doing?" Everyone turned to see Merlin panting with his hands on his knees, surrounded by their dirty dishes.

"I was- going to clean the... the bowls. Like I always do," He wheezed, clutching at his side.

"Merlin! Honestly, no one expects you to do that in your state!" Akasha strode over to him and started cleaning up to dished, swatting at Merlin whenever he tried to help. He finally sighed and gave up, sitting back against a tree and closing his eyes. Arthur watched his servant with a sense of shame. No, he hadn't really expected Merlin to do his usual chores, but neither had he thought about how they would get done otherwise. Of course, since Arthur hadn't said anything, Merlin had assumed that his role in the camp remained unchanged, despite his injuries. Because he was an idiot.

"Gwain, go do the dishes," He ordered, trying, in his own princely way, to make up for his blunder.

"Me? Why me? Make Percy do it!" Gwain whined, flopping down on his blanket like an insolent child.

"Percival doesn't make me want to clobber him over the head on a daily basis. Go get the dishes," Arthur said, trying to hide his grin as he saw big, burly Percival stick his tongue out at Gwain.

"Fine," He grumbled, rising and huffing over to where Akasha had just finished gathering all the fallen dishes.

"Really, I can do it," Merlin protested as Arthur grabbed his arm and hauled him to his feet.

"Really, you can't," Arthur dragged a weakly struggling Merlin over to the fireside, and plopped him down right next to his own bedding.

"What're you doing?" Merlin asked, slightly nonplussed by Arthur's weird behavior.

"Since I can't trust you to sit still and let your stupid self heal, you'll be sleeping next to me so I can keep an eye one you," Arthur gestured at Leon, who had guessed Arthur's intentions and brought Merlin's blankets over. Merlin frowned, feeling quite ganged up upon.

"Don't bother protesting," Akasha had returned from getting Gwain started with the dishes. Arthur shot her a look, confused as to why she wasn't helping the knight, "What? He was complaining nonstop, and I thought a little alone time would do him good. Anyways, I think keeping Mr. Workaholic here under watch is a brilliant idea. I'll keep first watch," With that, she plopped down on the other side of the warlock, effectively trapping him between the king and herself.

"Right then. Good night everyone," After a few minutes, and a loud entrance by Gwain, the camp settled down once more.

**Merlin**

Akasha's healing hadn't done as much for Merlin as he had hoped. The internal bleeding had stopped, but only barely. And the broken bones were still quite weak and painful. But he could manage. At least he though he could, until he had tried lugging the stack of dishes and a stabbing pain shot through his chest, which in turn caused the whole camp to start coddling him like a lame toddler. It was infuriating in the extreme. Eventually he got over his injured pride and drifted off to sleep.

_Fire. Burning, devastating fire. He was back in the room with the cauldron, only this time he was watching his own torture from the side, detached from it. He saw Haerbrik casting his spells and saw his own body jerk and twitch in response, but felt none of it._

_"Merlin, you must see,"_

_The voice came from nowhere, yet everywhere at once, surrounding his unconscious mind. The dreaming Merlin tore his eyes from the sorcerer and his past self, searching for whoever was speaking. He was alone._

_"See what is here. Before, you could not. Your mind was clouded, distracted from your goal. But now you must see. Now, you must find the key,"_

_"What key?" Merlin thought he had spoken aloud, but all that reached his ears were echoes of his words._

_"Look. see,"_

_Merlin swept his gaze around the room, trying to find whatever it was the voice wanted him to find. He looked past his body, past the sorcerer, and his eyes came to rest on the cauldron. It was steaming, and as he stepped closer he saw that it was filled with something not quite liquid, but not quite gas either. It was a russet-colored fog, popping and bubbling like one of Gaius's stews. Merlin felt the strange urge to cup it in his hands._

_"This is the key. The wyvrens, the soldiers; this cauldron is the key to victory,"_

_"But what do I have to do?" The room was growing blurred, as though he was seeing it from a great distance, "How do I fix this?"_

_"Get the girl. Get to the cauldron. Win this battle, Merlin. Merlin!_

_MERLIN!_

"MERLIN!" Shooting upright, Merlin heaved in great gulps of air. Putting his hands to his head, he found himself drenched in a clammy sweat, raising goosebumps on his flesh.

"Merlin, look at me," He raised his eyes to find Akasha crouched next to him, eyes wide and hair mussed from sleep. Looking around, he saw that Arthur was awake as well, looking at him like he had grown a second head. Thankfully the rest of the knights still slept soundly, saving him from more awkward explanations.

"Are you alright? You were calling out in your sleep," Akasha's brows knit together and her lips pursed in worry.

"Yeah... um, just a strange dream. What was I saying?"

"You were saying "key" over and over again. It was irritating," Arthur yawned widely, looking irked at having his sleep disturbed.

"Oh, don't be snippy," Akasha scolded, "Go back to sleep. your Crankyness, I'll take care of Merlin,"

"Gladly," Arthur rolled over and within seconds his breathing evened out in the steady rhythm of sleep.

Akasha looked at him strangely, then turned to Merlin, "So, a dream?" She asked in a hushed voice, so to not wake the others.

"It was strange," Merlin sat all the way up and kneaded his fists into his eyes, trying to remember, "I was back in the tower, but it was like I was watching everything as a third person, detached from it," He sighed, frustrated, "The cauldron is the key,"

"Merlin, you're not making any sense. The key to what? What cauldron?"

"_The_ cauldron!" Merlin was finding it hard not to shout, he was getting more agitated by the second, "The one in the tower! It's got something to do with the wyvrens- the soldiers... everything!" He tried to take a deep breath, and winced when his chest seared in protest.

"You need to calm down," Akasha said, "Look, you said we need to get to the cauldron, right? Well there's no way we can do that until morning, and even then we have to convince the knights to come with us, which is highly unlikely-"

"No. It has to be just us. That's important,"

"Merlin, we've already tried going up against Haerbrik by ourselves, and we all know how that turned out. We need the knights,"

Merlin opened his mouth to argue, but was cut off with a coughing fit that seemed to spit his ribs open. He felt the strain his agitation was causing to his barley mended bones, and knew that he wouldn't be able to function at all if he didn't keep his emotions in check. But he needed Akasha to understand!

"There has to be a way, or why would I have had that dream? We just need to find it,," Merlin sighed shallowly, "Let's get some more sleep. Maybe we can talk about this rationally in the morning," Merlin settled back down on his blankets, massaging his ribs.

"I am-" Akasha cut herself off, noticing how pale Merlin was. He certainly wasn't functioning at 100 percent, and the last thing he needed was Akasha arguing with him while he should be resting.

"Fine," Akasha laid back down at her post beside Merlin, and after a minute she felt his hand grasp hers and squeeze it tightly, before rolling over and settling in.

* * *

**There we go! chapter 11! I'm not planning on this getting any longer than 20 chapters, if that, so get ready for action! Thanks for sticking with me through my massive tech fail!**


End file.
